


extra + ordinary

by orphan_account



Series: the dreamers are wild [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Textfic, this was a one time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: crayola mark(er): ughhhhhhhhhh ok <3donghYUCK: thanks bro<3<3<3rent june: the only bros in the universe that use hearts





	extra + ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!!it's been a while haha
> 
> i'm back with another trainwreck of a work!!i was planning for multiple chapters but i didn't think that it would go so well??idk you tell me if its good

**princess lele(ia):** ni hao

 

 **rent june:** ni hao

 

 **jennie from blackpink :** i just had the best idea

 

 **rent june:** ni hao to you too

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** we should make an nct group chat

 

 **princess lele(ia):** but??we are nct

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** I mean like the other members

 

 **rent june:** okay

 

 **crayola mark(er):** lemme just come in here and tell you to hold the fuck up

 

 **donghyUCK:** ^^

 

 **princess lele(ia):** wha

 

 **crayola mark(er):** you have not seen what they are like online

 

 **rent june:** welp there’s a first time for everything

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** we should add in a bunch at a time

 

 **donghYUCK:** that sounds fairly simple

 

 **crayola mark(er):**   okay fine

 

 **rent june:** #whipped

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** also no swearing,,,

 

 **princess lele(ia):** yeah I don’t want taeyong to give the rest of the strawberry milk to winwin

 

 **princess lele(ia):** he may be cute but he’s a devil inside

 

**_[ rent june added better than you, caspar lee, watashi wa ninja desu, not ur mom and ten out of ten ]_ **

**rent june:** annyeong!!

 

 

 **better than you:** oh look children

 

 **caspar lee:** im not going to even ask

 

 **princess lele(ia):** we wanted you guys to become closer to us!!!

 

 **better than you:** im adopting you

 

 **better than you:** jaehyun he’s our child now

 

 **caspar lee:** can we talk about this when we’re not fucking

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** w h a t

 

 **not ur mom:** rephrase that right now

 

 **caspar lee:** can we talk about this when we’re not engaging in intimate and slightly sexual intercourse

 

 **crayola mark(er):** gm

 

 **rhythm ta:** hi mark

 

 **not ur mom:** markkkkkkkk

 

 **crayola mark(er):** uh, hyung??hi

 

 **not ur mom:** you were in charge of laundry today weren’t you

 

 **crayola mark(er):** yeah

 

 **not ur mom:** can I ask why my sweatpants are pink

 

**_crayola mark(er) went offline._ **

**watashi wa ninja desu:** bingo

 

 

 **not ur mom:** can I add winwin

 

 **princess lele(ia):** no

 

 **rent june:** no

 

 **not ur mom:** excuse me

 

 **rent june:** you gave us a question

 

 **princess lele(ia):** we answered

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** it’s like those 2 for 1 deals

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** you can’t fucking escape them

 

**_[ not ur mom added winning at life ]_ **

**not ur mom:** too late

 

 

 **not ur mom:** and jeno

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** fuck witcha boiiiiiiiiii

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** w h a t

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** okay everyone needs to see this

 

**_[ minnie the fucking mouse added feels seo good, resident shaolin monk, rhythm ta, han solo, ten out of ten, woozi and lu by luhan ]_ **

**minnie the fu**

**cking mouse:** okay yall I gave jeno grape juice

 

 **han solo:** whats so bad about that

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** grape juice to jeno is like alcohol to taeyong

 

 **woozi:** oh no

 

 **han solo:** again, whats so bad about that

 

 **woozi:** taeyongs a fucking lightweight

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** its gon be lit

 

 **princess lele(ia):** ok so now jeno is standing on our table and singing blackpink

 

 **rent june:** GO JENNIEEEE

 

 **woozi:** update renjun is joining him

 

 **lu by luhan:** i can hear the hwiparam from here

 

 **lu by luhan:** brb

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** what are you even doing there chenle

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** don’t you have some recording thing today

 

 **princess lele(ia):** did it already

 

 **princess lele(ia):** also someone needs to video it

 

 **ten out of ten:** johnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **feels seo good:** no

 

 **ten out of ten:** so rude

 

 **lu by luhan:** this so lit

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** idk if this was a good idea or bad idea

 

 **feels seo good:** why

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** bc taeyong is here

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** taeil hyungie pls come

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** I don’t think I can help on this one

 

 **woozi:** that’s it

 

 **woozi:** we have to pull out our secret weapon

 

**_[ woozi added susu! ]_ **

**feels seo good:** w h o

 

 

 **lu by luhan:** intruder alert

 

 **lu by luhan:** DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO

 

 **susu!:** what is it my son

 

 **woozi:** we have to sedate the mother

 

 **susu!:** on it

 

 **feels seo good:** w h o x2

 

 **woozi:** he is the ultimate mother

 

 **woozi:** he is

 

 **woozi:** suho frm exo

 

 **feels seo good:** oh wow

 

 **feels seo good:** how do you have his number

 

 **feels seo good:** even I don’t and I’ve been here since america was founded

 

 **woozi:** I have connections

 

 **woozi:** don’t get on my bad side

 

 **feels seo good:** noted

 

 **lu by luhan:** oH MY

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** what

 

 **lu by luhan:** sunbaenim just grabbed taeyong by the collar and gave the stare

 

 **woozi:** I felt the devils presence in the room

 

 **feels seo good:** while we’re here we might as well add all the exo members too

 

**_[ feels seo good added bacon, yollies, I ship chensung, the real minnie mouse, lays chips, dbz kai, dodo bird, hunnie, blow it like a flute, kristoff and kung fu_ **

**_panda ]_ **

**bacon:** ayo wassup

 

 

 **yollies:** wh y

 

 **I ship chensung:** holy shit

 

 **I ship chensung:** I have been placed in the same group chat as my otp

 

 **princess lele(ia):** w h a t

 

 **billie jean(sung) :** *spits out drink*

 

 **princess lele(ia):** EW THAT’S DISGUSTING JISUNGIE

 

 **woozi:** he acc spit out his drink

 

 **susu!:** yall are nasty

 

 **susu!:** taeyong is this how you raise your children

 

 **not ur mom:** um

 

 **susu!:** this is not what I expected from my mom-in-training

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** w h a t

 

 **feels seo good:** w h a t

 

 **ten out of ten:** even I’m confused

 

 **ten out of ten:** what do you mean mom-in-training

 

 **bacon:** suho trains leaders to be moms

 

 **yollies:** sometimes the moms aren’t leaders

 

 **rhythm ta:** why is it that chanyeol and baekhyun hyung are texting one after the other

 

 **yollies:** don’t ask

 

 **bacon:** chanyeol just really loves me you know

 

 **rent june:** W HA T

 

 **susu!:** they’ve been a thing since before you were probably born

 

 **rent june:** you know what this means bro

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** uh huh

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** on it

 

 **donghYUCK:** yup

 

 **crayola mark(er):** guys watch out

 

 **yollies:** what what what what what

 

 **crayola mark(er):** they’ll destroy you

 

 **crayola mark(er):** it’s the curse of the ’00 liners

 

 **bacon:** do we have to prepare??or smth

 

 **crayola mark(er):** there’s nothing you can do

 

**_[ jennie from blackpink added jinyoung <3 ]_ **

**jennie from blackpink:** scroll up

 

 

 **jinyoung <3:** aight

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** got it??

 

 **jinyoung <3:** with the bacon guy

 

 **donghYUCK:** ya

 

 **jinyoung <3:** i’ll bring the beef later

 

**_[ jinyoung <3 left the chat ]_ **

**watashi wa ninja desu:** who was that??

 

 

 **feels seo good:** should we be worried

 

 **crayola mark(er):** be worried for the chanbaek couple

 

 **rent june:** that was jinyoung

 

 **rhythm ta:** got7

 

 **rent june:** no

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** if he was here he would ruin the ’00 liner shit we have going on

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** its pd101 jinyoung

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** the rly cute one

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** I thought I was really cute

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** we’re dating jeno

 

 **rent june:** I thought I was really cute too

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** but,,, where is the lie

 

 **rent june:** yh that’s true jinyoung is poppin

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** okay no he is actually pretty damn hot

 

 **rhythm ta:** why him then

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** he’s our beef spreader

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** rumour has it that he has everyone that was ever on pd101 on his contacts as well as everyone from c9 entertainment

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** kang daniel also tried scrolling through his contacts once and it took him 14 minutes

 

 **rent june:** he’s got fans everywhere

 

 **rhythm ta:**   what are you getting at then

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** he’s a big deal

 

 **rent june:** he’s a big deal

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** he’s a big deal

 

 **donghYUCK:** he’s a big deal

 

 **rhythm ta:** uhm okay

 

 **princess lele(ia):** MOOOOOOOOOOM

 

 **not ur mom:** yes??

 

 **princess lele(ia):** SICHENG-HYUNG TOOK MY MILK

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** what even is this chat

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** hey hoes

 

 **susu!:** why did yall add him

 

 **lu by luhan:** w h o

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** luhan, resident chinese hoe

 

 **rent june:** bitch you can come and fite me

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** smh so fake you’re like 6

 

 **rent june:** 16 with two boyfriends bitch, I’d like to see you try better

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** nct yall are wildin’ out there

 

 **lu by luhan:** hhhhhhhhh

 

 **lu by luhan:** its HIM jungwoo

 

 **woozi:** oh luhan

 

 **lu by luhan:** HI I LOVE YOUR MUSIC

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** SEE FINALLY SOMEONE APPRECIATES MY MUSIC

 

 **hunnie:** it’s not my fault my hands cramp up and drop shit when it comes on

 

 **lu by luhan:** ITS ICONIC SIR

 

 **lu by luhan:** NOWBLOWITLIKEAFLUTEWIJERONFSNF

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** IMJUSTTRYNAGETYOUINTHEMOODDDDDDD

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** you my friend are my child now

 

 **lu by luhan:** YES

 

 **lu by luhan:** pls accept jungwoo too

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** yes of course

 

 **woozi:** does this mean I get to live with sehun now

 

 **hunnie:** I guess so

 

 **woozi:** YAAASSSSS

 

**(private chat between woozi and lu by luhan:**

 

 **my lovely lucas:** are we moving out fr

 

 **jungwoo <3<3:** let’s stay over there for 2nite and see how it goes

 

 **my lovely lucas:** aight)

 

 **rhythm ta:** who are renjuns boyfriends

 

 **ten out of ten:** yh im curious

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** me

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** me

 

 **ten out of ten:** what about donghyuck

 

 **rent june:** he’s on and off rn bc he’s thirsting for crayola man here

 

 **donghYUCK:** uhm no

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** so me minnie and jun are going strong but donghyuck is like our fwb

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** yall are still wildin out there

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** this is what I live with

 

 **caspar lee:** I have a good idea

 

 **rhythm ta:** enlighten us

 

 **caspar lee:** lets play kmk

 

 **han solo:** okay

 

 **caspar lee:** okay then renjun you’re first

 

 **caspar lee:** kmk yuta doyoung and taeyong

 

 **rent june:** kiss doyoung, marry yuta and kill taeyong

 

 **not ur mom:** uhm ok wow

 

 **rent june:** idk I can wake up to yutas smile everyday and that’s all you need in life tbh

 

 **han solo:** I second that

 

 **caspar lee:** same

 

 **better than you:** same

 

 **rhythm ta:** thanks!!

 

 **better than you:** i can literally see his smile rn through my phone

 

 **caspar lee:** okay next jaemin

 

 **caspar lee:** kmk sehun luhan donghyuck

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** kiss donghyuck, marry luhan and kill sehun

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** I would marry you donghyuck but mark

 

 **donghYUCK:** understandable

 

 **hunnie:** do you hate me that much

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** nah its because I would love to wake up to show me what it do baby everyday

 

 **lu by luhan:** SAME JAEMIN SAME

 

 **hunnie:** theres more to married life than mornings you know

 

 **caspar lee:** okay sehun-hyung

 

 **caspar lee:** kmk luhan johnny baekhyun

 

 **hunnie:** kiss johnny marry luhan kill baekhyun

 

 **hunnie:** bc baekhyun thinks that ppl that eat pineapple on pizza are normal

 

 **bacon:** whats wrong with that

 

 **yollies:** im breaking up with u

 

**(private chat between rent june and jinyoung <3<3:**

 

 **junnie:** chanyeol said that he’s breaking up with baeks

 

 **a big deal:** but now everyone knows they’re dating

 

 **junnie:** just work your magic

 

a big deal: kk **)**

 

 **caspar lee** : ok jeno ur turn

 

 **caspar lee:** kmk renjun ten mark

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** kiss ten marry renjun and kill mark

 

 **crayola mark(er):** I thought we were friends

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** but

 

 **crayola mark(er):** but what??traitor

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** donghyuck

 

 **donghYUCK:** uhm

 

 **crayola mark(er):** uhm

 

 **dbz kai:** the tension is thicker than mercury

 

 **dbz kai:** but im guessing it was like water for you

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** w h a t

 

 **dodo bird:** he’s writing a poem for this poem comp that he’s been waiting for since last year

 

 **dbz kai:** you broke me with your topaz fist

 

 **dodo bird:** literally wtf jongin come back here

 

 **dbz kai:** YOU CAN’T STOP MY POEM ADVENTURES

 

 **dodo bird:** ohmy

 

 **susu!:** HE LITERALLY FELL OUT OF OUR WINDOW

 

 **bacon:** SOMEONE CALL THE FUCKIGN AMBULANCE

 

 **yollies:** WHAT

 

 **susu!:** KYUNGSOO JUST FAINTED TF

 

 **bacon:** TWO AMBULANCES

 

 **feels seo good:** exo be wildin out there

 

 **blowitlikeaflute:** NOT THE RIGHT TIME

 

 **susu!:** stfu you ain’t even exo anymore smh

 

 **susu!:** oops didn’t mean to type that

 

 **rent june:** screenshotted and saved

 

 **jennie from blackpink:** ^^

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** ^^

 

 **crayola mark(er):** yall leave him alone

 

 **donghYUCK:** markie

 

 **crayola mark(er):** ya

 

 **donghYUCK:** I want ice cream

 

 **crayola mark(er):** so what

 

 **donghYUCK:** get it for me

 

 **crayola mark(er):** what are you pregnant

 

 **donghYUCK:** stop using stereotypes against me I just wanna eat Ice cream

 

 **crayola mark(er):** ughhhhhhhhhh ok  <3

 

 **donghYUCK:** thanks bro <3<3<3

 

 **rent june:** the only bros in the universe that use hearts

 

 **minnie the fucking mouse:** word

 

 **watashi wa ninja desu:** what the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself im winwin drinking chenles milk
> 
> tbh so much shit like this happens to me  
> the grape juice thing happens to me so i steer clear of it haha


End file.
